dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Jordan Reddlewick (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
}} Jordan Reddlewick / Sapphire King is an antivillain in the Gerosha universe of Dozerfleet Comics, a sometimes-ally and sometimes adversary of Emeraldon. Character bio Classic Gerosha ''Ciem'' Main article: Ciem (webcomic) Jordan is given a cameo near the end of Ciem, as an old rival of Donte's. Other than some generic threats, little is known about him other than that he is the Sapphire King. He is portrayed as having only been laying low due to his shared hatred with Emeraldon of Duke Arfaas and the Hebbleskin Gang. But with Arfaas forced to retreat, he eagerly preys upon Dirbine residents once again. He does seem to have a sense of fairness in combat, offended that Donte would bring Ciem into the fray of things. ''Ciem 3'' Main article: Ciem 3 Still in prison, Jordan sends his regards to Donte. He regrets that their days together have come to an end given Donte's forced retirement. He also assures Donte that he's continuing to work on his rehabilitation. Comprehensive Gerosha ''Of Emeralds and Sapphires'' Main article: Of Emeralds and Sapphires Of Emeralds and Sapphires reveals that Jordan was a slightly deformed Emwault, shifting blue in the color of his energy. In spite being friendly towards each other, Donte and Jordan become rivals in a series of a tale of how shared tragedies caused two men with similar origins to choose different paths. Donte, at significant inconvenience to himself, becomes the broke and burdened Emeraldon. Jordan, too weak and greedy, deviates from Donte's path and becomes a criminal known as the Sapphire King. ''Ciem: Vigilante Centipede'' Main article: Ciem: Vigilante Centipede After killing the men most responsible for ruining his life, Jordan decides that he is an outlaw and can never be accepted by the Emwualt community. Let alone society at large. He relishes his power as the Sapphire King to commit numerous thefts; but makes it a goal of his not to kill anyone if he can help it. He is often frustrated that Emeraldon is often interfering with his heists. Nevertheless, the two have a great if not begrudging respect for each other. Jordan puts aside his differences with Donte and makes a sincere effort to aid US troops in a siege against the Hebbleskin Gang. Like Donte, Jordan ends up being captured. When Candi and Dolly work together to subvert authorities on Arfaas' doomsday ship and rescue Donte, Dolly inadvertently frees Jordan. Dolly manages to help some of the women who were being lined up for beheading to flee the ship. However, Hebbleskins begin chasing the women in hot pursuit. Jordan uses his powers as the Sapphire King to fight back. He also creates a diversion until Emeraldon arrives. With his rival restored, Jordan goes back to looting stores amidst the chaos and fleeing the scene. The story ends with Donte in negotiations to get Jordan to back down from his latest heist, with Ciem keeping watch in the background for her turn to intervene. ''Abolition'' Main article: Abolition A therapist serving both Jordan and Cupric while they are on parole ends up dead due to a botched job by Beliah's men. This results in the Sapphire King's return and his joining of the heroes in their efforts to fight back against persecution from Beliah. The realize shortly after Extirpon's capture that he is the most powerful of all of them. Defeating Beliah will require that Extirpon be freed. Sapphire King and Cupric team up to free Extirpon, but Cupric ends up being captured in the process. Sapphire King is ultimately unable to resist the urge to revert to theft, leading to him being captured. When he and Cupric are both executed by their captors, Extirpon goes to great lengths to avenge them. He and Cupric join Jawknee, Rockpapsci, and a slew of other villains killed by Beliah's followers. Personality Jordan is portrayed as being a man somewhat bitter about his inability to fit in with his environment, and dejected. Having a blue tint to his skin, in his mind, makes him less than human. He has always been a kleptomaniac, unable to resist the urge to commit petty thefts. He, like Emeraldon, prefers not to kill anyone if he can help it. He also bears a huge amount of respect for his rival; even understanding why his rival's existence is necessary. The two almost view each other as estranged brothers. In time, he and Donte both grow less and less fond of their suits and look for ways to blend in with civilian life more. He does know when the time comes to assume his Sapphire King activities, and will even help the heroes out if necessary to battle a greater evil. Development In keeping with Ciem having Milp as an evil counterpart, it only seemed befitting to mention that Emeraldon had one. The character has grown much more tragic and sympathetic since his cameo at the end of Ciem. The idea for his blue-tinted skin came from a (no longer available) mermaid skintone from Mod The Sims. It was one of two sets, and there was a deleted scene in Ciem involving a mermaid that was suffocated by having all the oxygen removed from her water supply. The "dark mermaid/siren" skintone in that two-pack was repurposed to create Jordan's complexion. There were hopes in Classic Gerosha to do more with that skintone, but those plans never went anywhere. Total absence of the Sapphire King from Ciem 2 and only a brief mention in Ciem 3 are telltale that there was no real strategy figured out on what to do with the character. In Comprehensive Gerosha, the Sapphire King receives some saving grace at the expense of becoming less menacing. See also * Cupric * Rockpapsci * Emeraldon * Ciem (webcomic) External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/36827802 Sodality art gallery] at DeviantArt ** Traditional 3D ** Trioscopic 3D Category: Ciem 1 characters Category: Ciem: Vigilante Centipede characters Category: Abolition characters Category: Dozerfleet supervillains Category: Sodality series characters